Frozen - Don't Let Me Go
by CraigDogH
Summary: A new visitor, will Join Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Elsa the Snow Queen, in his 1st ever quest out of his kingdom, and will get more than what he bargained for in both Good and Bad ways, What will Happen to Him?
1. Coming soon

Prince Gregory "Greg" for short, was chosen to travel to Arendelle, on his own to help his kingdom...

Only to help both kingdoms, on his first ever adventure from his kingdom on his thought to be lone quest in Arendelle, in place of his parents...

To help his home of Summerton against Business with Weaseltown (I mean Weselton)...

Not knowing that he'll be in his 1st and greatest adventure yet...

By meeting Princess Anna and help her on her journey to find her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen...

Only to soon fallen in love for Elsa...

But will She love him in return?...

Will he lose his change to be the new partner in Trade with Arendelle for his kingdom of Summerton?...

Is he ready for what will happen?...

Has he finally found LOVE?...

Could he be Bold to Face the Cold?...

Coming soon around the release of the film Frozen, He'll try his best for his new friends, come against his first ever Obstacles and Enemies, and find True Love.


	2. Sneak Peek: In SummerIn Winter

Here is a sneak peek of **Frozen - Don't Let Me Go**. Please leave some reviews to tell me what you think, and really I hope you enjoy this.

"Oh I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summerrrr, and the sun, and all things hot!"

Kristoff and Greg raised their eyebrows. "Really?" They both asked.

Greg then said to Olaf. "Because I'm from a place called "Summer" ton, but I just love the cold winter and always dream for it to be at my home, with all this great snow."

Kristoff asked. "And I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Olaf shook his head. "Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

_In Summer/In Winter_

Olaf soon began to imagine himself dancing in a warm dandelion field to relaxing on a warm beach.

_Bees they'll buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz_  
_And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in_  
_summer. A drink in my hand,_  
_my snow up against the burning sand_  
_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

Olaf was now on small boat; taking a dive in the water, then started dance around a beach with seagulls and "sand" men, taking a hat and cane from one of them and dance to a gazebo.

_I'll finally see a summer breeze,_  
_blow away a winter storm. And find_  
_out what happens to solid water_  
_when it gets warm! And I can't_  
_wait to see, what my buddies_  
_all think of me. Just imagine_  
_how much cooler I'll be in summer._

Olaf then had an exciting idea and rushed over to Greg. "Hey Greg, why don't you sing how you love winter, like how I love summer?" Greg was surprised that he would ask him that. "What!? But… But…" Anna touched his shoulder to encourage him. "Yeah, come on Greg, pretty please?" Greg slightly blushed and said "Well okay, I guess I can try?" Greg soon began to sing around the tree, and soon imagine himself in a small snow fort at night.

_Bears they'll sleep, kids will slides hills so steep_  
_And I'll be doin' whatever I'll do in _  
_winter. The snow will be bright, _  
_as the stars will shine on the freezing night_  
_Prob'ly getting frost on my clothes in winter._

Greg soon started skating all around a nice frozen lake, sliding toward a snowbank, making a snow angel, and singing around Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.

_I've finally got a winter wind,_  
_all along a summer shore. But best _  
_for summer to take its toll_

_and wait for winter more! But I can't_  
_wait to see, what my buddies_  
_all think of me. Just imagine_  
_how much hotter I'll be in winter._

Greg and Olaf soon started singing and dancing together about the seasons they love

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_  
_The hot and the cold are both so intense_  
_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

They soon imagined themselves in a nice green grassy hill next to tiny body of water.

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_  
_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_  
_But put me/you in summer and I'll/you'll be a — happy snowman!_

Olaf and Greg soon relaxed on the top of the hill staring at the bright blue sky

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_  
_Of felaxing in the summer sun/winter moon, just lettin' off steam_  
_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too_  
_When I/you'll finally do what frozen things do in summer/winter!_

Anna was happy to see Olaf and Greg singing together. "I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff whispered. Anna scolded him "Don't you dare." Olaf and Greg soon did their big finale.

_In Summer!/In Winter!_


	3. Prologue - Let It Go

High up on an enormous mountain of sleet ice and cold snow and above the mountain was a clear dark blue sky with small bright stars all around the mountain, was a young man of average high, with dark brown hair, pure blue sky eyes, and has a small slightly reddish Old Dutch beard somehow found himself waking up from under the snow on the north side around the top of the mountain… but what was really strange for him, was that he wasn't shivering from the cold snow.

He soon brushed off the snow off his green Waistcoat over a long-sleeved brown shirt with his hands, brushing off the frost on his light grey pants, and near high black boots.

He soon started to wonder around the snowy mountain. "Hello, is anybody here? I'm Kinda lost…" He turns his head around seeing how surrounded he was in snow and darkness.

"…Actually no, I 'am lost! Is anyone HERE?!"

Suddenly as he went further down the mountain side, too soon see lights from a far distance… only to sees a tall shadow coming towards him. The Young man was a bit nervous at first, but knew that he would help trying to find way off the mountain. He soon slipped on some ice from ground and slided down closer to the stranger.

He soon got up from the snow again and walked closer to the shadow. "Could help me please? My name is **Greg**, and I have no idea where I 'am, could you just point me to…" he soon stopped as he was soon in a short trance, to see the stranger was he thought was the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen.

Her skin was pale with light freckles, magenta lipstick, and wearing pink eye shadow around her beautiful blue eyes. Her white hair was in an elaborate bun with a small crown on her head, wearing a teal dress with a heart-shaped bodice with gold lacing, black sleeves, black shoes, magenta cape, and was wearing a light teal glove on her right hand.

She was broken-hearted and in pain and didn't seem to see the lost man. Greg soon saw that she was sad and felt alone, so he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Um… excuse me, but… are you oka…" Soon as his hand just touched her shoulder, his hand suddenly turned to wind and snow swirling around his arm.

He was horrified at first… only for the snow to swirl back into his hand again, just to be nervous again. "Okay then… so I guess I'm not here than… great."

_Let It Go_

The Woman gazed back at the lights from far away and wrapped her arms around herself; Greg looked back and knew now that a town is over there.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_and it looks like I'm the queen_  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried_

She then saw her glove on her right and then threw it in the air for the wind to carry it away

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

She suddenly began to felt free and happy as she began to wave her hands and soon some magic started to appear from her hands, snow and ice whirled around her as she soon created a small snow man and saw her ability to draw forth ice and cold grew stronger and more powerful

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_Its time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

She soon began to form a staircase, as Greg follows her in amazement, as she soon created a huge snowflake-like floor, and grow to frozen tall ice pillars from the tips of the floor to create ice patterned walls and ceiling, and soon a solid ice chandelier right above herself and Greg. She plucked off her crown and threw it aside, as Greg tried to catch it, but missed.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and here I stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
She soon created a huge  
_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

She tossed her head and the tightly bond hair came loose, cascading over one shoulder in a thick, wavy braid. She conjured up a flowing new outfit of ice, a crystal-blue gown with a cape of gossamer frost. Greg was in a trance more than ever; to see herself becoming more beautiful than he could imagine, as he followed her to the balcony she created, for Greg looked around to the exquisite ice palace that grew as she raised her arms.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

When the castle was finished, the beautiful queen went back inside, and slammed the door, not only locking Greg out but somehow creating a strong breeze, causing Greg to turn completely into wind and snow "Wait… no…NO!"…

…Only to wake him up from his strange dream, sleeping on his luggage and now trying to calm himself. "Oh… it was… just a dream... and a wonderful one too."

Greg got up, picked up his luggage, and wondered around the boat he was on, full of other passengers, floating along a huge fjord. The sun was soon rising above the cliffs as everything was still in twilight.

He rested his arms on the front railing of the ship, trying to remember the most beautiful dream he ever had… But being a dream, he could only remember so little. As Greg watched the sunshine growing more and more all-round the mountains, he saw it… the kingdom of **Arendelle**.

Greg was thrilled to see such a beautiful place, a perfect town on a grassy valley next to the deep fjord, and knowing that he'll inside the grand castle of Arendelle. The closer the ship was to harbor; Greg wondered if his dream was a sign… a sign for his first adventure on his own alone and to be attending to a coronation.

He was both nervous and excited to be on his own, hoping to at least make some new friends, but he also had to try to make the soon to be queen reconsider in doing trade for his home… the kingdom of **Summerton**. But for now he at least _try_ to make some time to enjoy himself before the coronation.

"But still…" Puzzling and asking himself. "Who was _she_?"


End file.
